The Unexpected Crossover
by aharrypotter1fan Vanilla Blood
Summary: The very first co-written story by Vanilla Blood and aharrypotter1fan. It's a crossover between "Harry Potter" and "Cruel Intentions". Rated for language.


A/N: We are officially in business! This is the first co-written fanfic by "Aharrypotter1fan" and "Vanilla Blood". It's a "Harry Potter"/"Cruel Intentions" crossover. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it! 

****

The Unexpected Crossover

__

Prologue

~Lily's POV~

I sometimes think about it. It really was the adventure of a lifetime. We saw new places, met new people, did and saw things nobody really thought we could. And all because of that one small incident. But let me start from the beginning.

It was the summer before our 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best mates, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been invited, by some miracle of nature were allowed by my mom and dad to spend the summer at my house. Needless to say this did not please my sister at all. Her exact words were:

"WHAT? A WHOLE SUMMER WITH THOSE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE?"

Much talk was made about this subject, but, even though Petunia had threatened with everything, including eloping with Vernon Dursley, my friends arrived two weeks into the summer holiday.

Let me tell you about my friends. Sirius Black- he was what girl would call H-O-T. It was a matter of opinion really. His medium length black hair and the rocker clothes he wears on the holidays could give some girls the scare of a lifetime.

Remus Lupin- Remus was a real sweetheart. He had sandy hair, and the most incredible gray eyes. Poor guy got bit by a werewolf when he was four. He was never the same again. He turns into a full-fledged monster once a month. It was almost impossible for him to attend school with us, until Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster. Great man, Dumbledore. But things couldn't stay this way of course. Sirius and James became Animagi a couple of years ago, to help him when he transformed. I said they were nuts, but when they actually did it, I was very surprised.

And last, but most definitely not least, James Potter- now James is a completely different story. He is the sweetest guy you can meet, if you are on good terms with him. But if you are against him! Beware! He has a reputation in school as a player, but it's mostly bullshit. The truth is, he can't stand those blond bimbos he dates, but a guy does have his needs. He's Quidditch captain plays Chaser and I must say he can fly! Best player since Wronski if you ask me!

Well, there it was. The day in which they arrived! I sat in an armchair in my living room, reading a book called "Les Liaisons Dangereuses" by Chonderlos de Laclos. It was twisted French book about bets, lies and other things.

At half past twelve my fireplace started making weird noises, and as Petunia came into the room, yelling at me for making noise, the three boys I previously told you about came into the room, stepping out of the fireplace.

Petunia squealed and ran out of the room. I looked at the faces of my three best friends. They had changed over the few weeks I haven't seen them. Remus looked very tired. I couldn't blame him; the full moon had been only a few days ago. Sirius, well, Sirius had cut his hair, so now it resembled James's, only it was neater. And James; James looked very, very good. I could now see what all of those Hufflepuffs were after. Through his white T-shirt you could see his well-muscled body, no doubt from all of the Quidditch he played. He smiled at me and my stomach did a funny flip. I mentally slapped myself. What the Hell was wrong with me?

"Lillian!" Sirius said, using the name I hated so much, "Long time, no see!"

"I am sure you have been very well, fair Lillian!" James continued, knowing this would annoy me.

"It is good to see you, Lillian!" Remus concluded.

"If you call me Lillian again I will poison your food!" I told them.

"Chill Lee!" Sirius said. "We were just joking!"

"I am sure!" I said dryly.

They all gave a puppy dog eyes and I smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked. If they were giving me the puppy dog look, they were up to no good.

As if they were reading my mind, Remus and James started tickling me and Sirius took my book. Those guys wouldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass me. He started reading out loud: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" I snatched the book from him.

"Honestly Lee! That is just dumb! Why don't you read something smart, like "Quidditch Throughout the Ages"?"

"Yes, Sirius," I told him, "a very smart book that is!"

Just then my parents came in, followed by Petunia who was cowering behind them.

They introduced themselves and before Sirius could get a change to open his mouth and ruin everything I took them out of there and showed them to their rooms.

"Sirius, this is your room." I told him as I opened the door to a classic bedroom on the same floor as my room.

"Look at the big bed!" he declared, as he ran towards it and started jumping on it.

I looked at his friends who gave me a "Don't even ask!" look. I shook my head in defeat. Sirius Black could be a real baby sometimes.

Next I showed Remus to his room. His had a big shelve full of books. He was more than pleased.

Then I took James to his room. It was next to mine. Given the fact that he was making me feel very weird today I was thinking it was just my luck!

I sighed and returned to my own room, with my book. I was getting into the plot. Contrary to what Sirius said, that book was very, very smart.

"Umm, Lily?" I heard somebody call my name. I looked up from my book and saw James standing in the doorway.

"Yes, James? How can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound like the well-mannered young lady my mother wanted me to be.

"Well, I knocked over a thing in my room and it's making weird noises." He said, giving me an adorable confused look. My mind went blank and all I could think about was "He is so cute when he does that!". I mentally slapped myself.

"Ok, let me see what you did!"

the thing he knocked over turned out to be telephone. I bent down to pick it up. He bent the same time I did and our hands met on the telephone. I looked up and met his ice blue eyes. 

For a moment that seemed an eternity our eyes met and I saw the same mix of emotions I felt. We leaned in closer and our lips were about to meet when…

"Smile!" Sirius flashed a photo, with Remus grinning behind him.

I yelled and took out my wand as James did the same thing. We lunged at our friends at the exact same time in which Petunia came into the room, yelling at us to keep it down.

It was chain reaction. Sirius and Remus ran into Petunia, knocking her over, we landed on top of them there was an explosion and the next thing we knew we landed in front of an apartment building. 

I saw a black car parked in front of it. If my memory wasn't failing me it was a 1956 Jaguar Roadster. In front of it there was a boy, must have been about 18. He had curly sandy hair and beautiful eyes. In his hand there were two things. "Miss Seventeen Magazine" and a maroon, leather book. I gasped as I saw that the magazine was labeled "August 1998" and that the inscription on the cover read "Sebastian Valmont".

****

Authors Notes:

I hope you liked this. My very first attempt at writing a crossover. The next chapter will be posted by Vanilla Blood.

'Till next time! Bye Bye! 

__

Aharrypotter1fan


End file.
